Episode 7301 (25th September 2015)
Plot Chas warns Chrissie that if she shoots Robert it will be her life she is ruining. Chas tells her about when she was on remand for Carl's murder and how it was the worst time in her life. She asks Chrissie what will happen to Lachlan if she shoots Robert. Diane wonders why Robert would admit he killed Katie to Andy but no one else. Debbie drops Moses off with Ross and she tells him that she cannot give him what he wants as Ross begs for a chance to be together but Debbie tells him it's over. Pete watches Ross and Debbie's conversation in delight. Lachlan tells Chrissie that he overheard hers and Lawrence's conversation the previous night and Chrissie reveals that Robert has been released without charge so she leaves the house to clear her head. Victoria questions Andy whether he has gotten everything mixed up but Andy is adamant that Robert looked him in the eyes and confessed. Robert lies that he never saw Katie the day she died until he went to Wylie's and Katie was dead in Andy's arms and Diane suggests that it's Andy's grief that is talking. Andy begs Aaron to tell the truth about the day Katie died but he sticks to his story that Katie was going to leave him. Pete winds Ross up but Ross informs him that he has now lost the only thing that was stopping him killing him. Andy pleads with Aaron to tell the truth and Robert suggests that they need to call a doctor for Andy. Chas reluctantly backs up Aaron's story about Katie leaving him saying that Katie confided in her too before her death but she didn't have the heart to tell him. Robert thanks Chas but she tells him to drop dead as Andy speeds away in his car. Diane and Victoria fear that Andy might be headed for the quarry again. Lachlan turns up at Wishing Well Cottage and tells Belle that Robert hasn't been charged and asks her about how she coped after Gemma's death. Marlon and Paddy go out to singles night at a bar but Paddy brings up Marlon and Rhona's kiss. Marlon sees a woman across the bar and Paddy encourages him to go and talk to her. Pete tells Moira that he is depressed and that Ross has a gun and has asked to meet him at the farm. Pete explains how he read his 'own' suicide note and if it wasn't for Debbie turning up then Ross would have killed him. Moira assures him that they will face Ross together as Aaron joins in the search for Andy. Ross walks in on Belle and Kirin kissing on the sofa and dumps Moses on them. Lawrence confronts Robert about the raid and questions himself how he didn't see it before. Lawrence says that the family will sell up and go away so that Robert can't find them to get any money out of them but Robert admits that he was the one that set him up with Connor. Marlon and Chloe flirt in the bar but Paddy abandons him after insulting Chloe's friend Tess. Harriet's detective themed party is in full swing but Ashley is nowhere to be found. Robert meets Chas in the Woolpack car park where Chas warns him that he has to leave the village if he values his life. Andy calls Diane and Victoria and tells them they would do the same as him if Robert had killed their wife like he did Katie, but he hangs up when they ask where he is. Robert insists to Chas that his family needs him but Chas tells him to drop the act as she knows about him shooting Paddy and threatening Leo. Chas insists that he has to go as she cannot see him everyday knowing that she is lying for him to protect Aaron, as a gun shot rings out and Robert collapses to the floor. Cast Regular cast *Chrissie Sugden - Louise Marwood *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Moses Dingle - Arthur Cockroft (uncredited) *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Sandy Thomas - Freddie Jones *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Kirin Kotecha - Adam Fielding *Lawrence White - John Bowe *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton Guest cast *Tess - Nicola Stephenson *Chloe - Natasha Symms Locations *Home Farm - Office *The Woolpack - Back room, public bar and car park *Café Main Street - Interior *Main Street *Wishing Well Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Keepers Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Dempsey's bar Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2015 episodes